Banked Fire
by GoldenPetal13
Summary: Au - Future Fic of Kurt's thoughts ten years later.  Sweet and Romantic.  One Shot


AU – Future Fic. I'm not a Klaine shipper, but I don't hate them either, I just think that in time they will simply drift apart, better as friends than lovers. The bigger part of me thinks someone more passionate like Dave Karofsky (I have hopes for Season 3 but he still has a long way to go if he stands even a minute/slim chance of making it) would suit Kurt in the long term, the small romantic part of me that WANTS to believe in fairytales and love conquering all wonders WHAT IF Kurt and Blaine could make it…

Rated T (just in case).

Warnings: Boy on boy only, nothing graphic. Don't like don't read, though constructive criticism is always welcome (plus any reviews).

I own nothing, literally.

**Banked Fire**

Kurt's POV

Waking to the sound of waves whispering up the beach only meters away I turn in the warm arms holding me, the arms that have held me since high school. Smiling I let my eyes roam over his sleeping face, tracing that unruly hair which can only be tamed by ridiculous amounts of gel, the angled eyebrows, his nose and mouth.

I have often wondered what if I had not lost my temper with the male idiots in Glee and chanced to descend that particular staircase at that particular moment in time. The Diva in me believes that we would have met anyway in some other dramatic epic way, perhaps in the show choir competitions, the possibilities are endless because I know we are fated to be.

His eyes move and he sighs in his dreams, my beautiful Blaine composed and calm even now. On its own my hand touches his shoulder the skin soft beneath it, then pulls the thin cotton sheet up to cover him, to tuck him in and keep him safe.

Settling down beside him I watch him. I feel as if I have watched him forever. First I watched as a friend, then as a close friend, then finally as a boyfriend, then a lover, and finally a husband. Was it really ten years ago we got married, it seems like only yesterday when we stood and spoke our vows, and here we are on our anniversary a gift from our Glee friends, a gift to celebrate that we alone have lasted.

I love them all dearly, but they are so determined to throw themselves at passion, at lust. They hurry and never take a moment to actually look, to decide if they even like the person. Even my wonderful Mercedes has made a few reckless mistakes before finding him, it hurt so much when she hurt, and it was bittersweet when he came into her life and I had to let her go a little finally understanding how she felt when Blaine came into my life. We're still BFF's after all these years and I love visiting her and the tribe that continues to grow, to be the fun fabulous uncle. I think of the latest scan of the new baby and the fluttering heartbeat, this time if it's a boy he's going to be Alexander and if a girl she'll be Alexandria after my favourite designer who's creations dared me to dream up my own.

Rolling onto his back some of his curls break from the rest and spring off doing their own thing. The same fluttery ache fills my chest squeezing my heart making it skip a beat as it always does. I am truly blessed to have him in my life. Let the others chase blazing fires and raging infernos of love that burn out quickly, I chose this gentle banked fire that will last us for the rest of our lives. It has surpassed any fantasy I once held about romance and left them in the dust.

Opening his eyes he blinks sleepily at me a welcoming look full of love and understanding, "Hey," he says.

"Hey back," I smile happily full of contentment at how my life has turned out, who knew it could be this good, especially in the dark times of my adolescence, it really does get better. "Happy anniversary Mr Anderson-Hummel."

"Happy anniversary to you too baby," he cups my face and kisses me so tenderly like butterfly wings have brushed across them.

Best Anniversary Ever I think to myself and they can only continue to get better through the years ahead.

A/N: Sorry for any and all mistakes, I've tried to catch those I could, but I'm only human.

Okay this story has been hanging around and getting in my way, I just had to get it down, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
